Kingdom Hearts 3: Fight for the Light
by KHfan2010
Summary: After Kingdom Hearts 3D. The battlefield is set. The 13 Darkness are prepared. But can the 7 Lights make it?


Note: This is a REVISION of the old story. I'm going to change every weird aspect that I have put into this story before.

Chapter 1: _Help _is on the Way

It was a bright sunny afternoon on Destiny Islands when a silver-haired boy, together with a reddish-haired woman arrived using a Gummi Ship.

"We're home… what now, Riku?" the woman said, looking at him curiously.

"Well, let's get to business. First, we need to train," Riku replied. "Next, you need to be updated with what's going on." He did not finish his last sentence for he noticed that she wasn't listening. "Hey, are you listening, Kairi?" Riku said instead, grabbing her attention.

"Is _he_ really coming back?" Kairi butted in before Riku can add another sentence. "Yeah, _he_'d better return or I'll beat his sorry ass. Now come on, let's begin."

Eight days have passed. Kairi had improved well. From fighting small-time shadows in The World That Never Was back in the day, she became a fighting warrior who can imitate almost any tricks her enemies have up on her sleeve. In fact, she had already copied all of Riku's fighting style.

"I guess that's it. Let's go back to the towers. Maybe _he's _already waiting for us." Riku remarked, grabbing his stuff on the sand. "Yeah. I guess he is." Kairi's only replied was uttered.

It took about an hour for the two of them to travel from The Mysterious Tower to the Islands but on their way back, it took them a day and a half. What they found back at the tower was not what they were hoping for.

Donald, Goofy and Mickey were under a deep rubble of the tower. Partials of their body can be seen. Upon seeing this, they rushed up to the victims.

"Guys!" Riku said as Kairi is putting Donald off the rubble. As Mickey wakes up, he starts questioning.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Riku said, trying to get some answers to the injured king. Suddenly, he started speaking.

"Be…hind you…" Those were his only were spoken words before passing out again.

"Be…hind me?" Riku replied as he looks he notices a large shadow covering their ground. "Oh, crap." What was behind him was some kind of a combination between a Darkside and a Twilight Thorn.

(BOOM!)

The monster sets the first attack; a hammer attack into the ground using his hands. This declares a battle between Riku with Kairi and the mysterious monster. Fortunately, Kairi had already relocated the injured trio to safety. Before leaving, Mickey held tight on Kairi's hands, followed by a whisper that Kairi heard clearly. "Take care… _help_ is… on the way" Mickey said before fainting again.

"_Help_? Does he mean that-?" Kairi thought, taking an educated guess on Mickey's words. "No time for these hypothesis… I gotta help Riku!" She added, looking at Riku who's looking like an underdog contender.

Meanwhile, Riku is having big time trouble when Kairi came in. "Are they safe?" Riku said, concerning Mickey and the others. Kairi replied with a nod. "This guy's persistent, I tell you. He may be big but he's also fast. You got any ideas?" Riku said explained enemy's fighting style quickly.

"I think I do." Kairi replied. "Since this guy's fast, we'll have to use force. I'll distract him. You find it's weakness, and then we'll talk."

"Sounds like a plan," Riku said with a smirk. "Let's do this!"

Back on the trio's location…

Curaga was mysteriously cast upon the resting trio. A mysterious man in a white hood came in afterwards. "Sheesh, leaving them without protection… what is Riku thinking right now?" the man said.

Back on the battle field, Kairi is already tired. She had been been distracting the monster for like, 20 minutes, and all of her attacks doesn't work. Thinking that a weakness has been found, he comes back to Riku.

"Found anything yet?"

"Nope, I tried every angle. The only thing possible right now is for us to call for help."

Riku's last word swirled around Kairi's head. "_Help._ What did King Mickey meant about that?" She thought.

Kairi butted in. "Wait a minute… Your turn to distract him. I'm going to find something, someone."

"What?" Riku exclaimed. "What are you looking?"

"_Help._" In her eyes, Riku can already see through her mind. "Fine! Don't take too much time. We both know that I'm no match for this guy, right?"

"I know." She said before leaving.

CHAPTER END

Note: Well, that's part one of the revision. This will be the CONTINOUS VERSION, which means I will update WHEN I HAVE THE TIME. The only reason it's continuous because this version of the story will have slim chances of getting on Hiatus for a long time. (It's actually hard to explain, so bear with me.)

Next Chapter: The Return

"You're late!"

"Sorry about that… I was kinda in a traffic jam."

"No time for chit-chat!"


End file.
